Lupanar
by Vincee
Summary: Lupanar to ekskluzywny dom rozkoszy w Tokio, świat seksu, alkoholu i pieniędzy. Świat, którego sekrety nigdy nie powinny wyjść na jaw. / Pairingi : KagaKuro, AoKise, NijiHai, MomoRiko, MidoTaka, MuraAka.
1. Prolog

_**Prolog**_

- Dlaczego zawsze muszę Ci pomagać z tym gównem? - Aomine zgrzyta zębami, opierając stopę na niskim podeście. Kise opiera się dłońmi o ścianę, wciągając i tak płaski brzuch.

- Nie żadne gówno, tylko porządny, skórzany gorset. - Chłopak sapie z wysiłkiem. - Jeszcze trochę mocniej, dobrze? Dam radę. - Aomine pociąga za sznurki z rozdrażnieniem i z pewną dozą przerażenia wpatruje się w wyraźne pod skórą i materiałem, stalowe fiszbiny. - I pomagasz mi, ponieważ ślicznie Cię proszę, a sam nie dałbym rady. - Wyplucie tych kilku słów jest dla Kise nie lada wysiłkiem, uśmiecha się jednak lekko. - Kurwa, ale to gówno niewygodne.

Aomine kręci głową z irytacją i przekłada pozostałe mu sznurki przez dolną część tych ciasno związanych, wsłuchując się w ciężki oddech nieprzyzwyczajonego Kise. - Na takie właśnie wygląda. A tak poza tym, wiesz że jesteś zjebem? - Aomine przysiada na karminowej kanapie, ścierając pot z czoła. - Skoro już musisz nosić to cholerstwo, to nie byłoby Ci łatwiej gdybyś nosił go od czasu do czasu poza spotkaniami z klientami? Nie męczyłbyś się aż tak. - Kise prostuje się nieporadnie i schodzi z podestu. W odpowiedzi na słowa Aomine prycha pogardliwie. - Nie żartuj sobie ze mnie. Za każdym razem gdy to ściągam mam ochotę rzucić tym w kąt i nigdy więcej nie wkładać, miałbym to jeszcze nosić na co dzień? W życiu. Jeszcze by mi się wytworzyło prawdziwe wcięcie w talii i Momoicchi zabiłaby mnie za kradzież klientów. - Mężczyźni zaśmiali się cicho. - Poza tym, Kurokocchi też ich nie znosi gdy nie musi. - Kise zakłada na stopy czarne buty na obcasie i jęczy cierpiętniczo. - Aominecchiiiii, dlaczego tobie nie każą zakładać tych babskich szmat? - Chłopak nie może wcisnąć na stopę lewego buta, wyciąga więc przed siebie ręce, próbując go założyć, ciasno zasznurowany gorset nie jest jednak w tym momencie pomocny. Aomine pochyla się nad nim i pomaga mu z nieznośnym butem. - O nie, ja się do tego nie nadaje. Wyobrażasz sobie mnie w tej skórzanej trumnie? Ja nie bardzo. - Kise uśmiecha się z wdzięcznością. - Och, pewnie wyglądałbyś rozkosznie...- drażni się z wyższym mężczyzną, przeczesując jego krótkie, granatowe włosy. - Szpilki, wpijające się gatki, overbust, może na to fartuszek...? Chciałbym to zobaczyć. - Kise prawie dusi się ze śmiechu, choć w swojej sytuacji nie może być pewny czy właśnie to jest powodem. Aomine chwyta go za nadgarstki i przyciska do oparcia kanapy. - A nie wolałbyś zobaczyć mnie bez tego wszystkiego. - Ciepły oddech drażni ucho chichoczącego Kise. - Aominecchi...bardzo chętnie, ale może nie dziś... - Chłopak wyswobadza się z uścisku i całuje opierającego się o jego uda Aomine. Ten przeciera czubek nosa z niezadowoleniem. - Następnym razem chcę normalnego całusa. - upomina się, siadając obok. - Może go dostaniesz.

- Ryouta, na co ty jeszcze czekasz? - Ruda kobieta po czterdziestce otwiera drzwi zamaszystym gestem. - A ty, Daiki, czemu tu siedzisz? Do baru, czekać na klientów, za darmo Cię tu nie trzymam! - Kise wychodzi w ślad za kobietą, machając Aomine na pożegnanie.

„Lupanar" wita kolejną, pracowitą noc.


	2. Rozdział I

[ 3 os. - Kazunari ]

Takao Kazunari miał na to wszystko wyjebane.

Chujnia w robocie w wielu tego słowa znaczeniach, Kise jęczący przez całe piętro, wbijająca się w plecy sprężyna w łóżku, brak wolnego czasu i...kompletna nuda. Dzień za dniem, ciągle to samo, sen, jedzenie, pomaganie Kuroko w wiązaniu gorsetu, chlanie z Aomine, klienci i...od nowa. A potem znowu. I znowu. I znowu.

Właśnie na to wszystko Takao miał wyjebane. Otulając się szczelnie płaszczem szedł przed siebie, mamrocząc pod nosem przekleństwa. Tego dnia wziął sobie wolne, w końcu jakieś mu niby przysługiwało, o czym dowiedział się stosunkowo niedawno, i miał zamiar spędzić dzień jako tako konstruktywnie. Zamiast tego odbywał już ponad dwugodzinny spacerek po okolicznych parkach, nudząc się niemiłosiernie i kopiąc leżący mu na drodze kamyk. Kamyk toczył się przed siebie prostym torem, po czym nagle sturlał się nieco bardziej w prawo niż było to przewidywane. Takao od niechcenia podążył za nim wzrokiem. Na widok pary butów wystającej z krzaków jego oczy rozbłysły radośnie.

[ Ryouta ]

- Aominecchi, zobaczy, przysłali mi nowy underbust! - Aominecchi spojrzał na mnie z nieukrywanym przerażeniem.

- A na co mi to kurwa mówisz...?

- No bo zobacz jaki śliczny, steampunkowy, sznur ma aż osiem metrów, można ściągać a ściągać! - próbowałem zarazić go swoim entuzjazmem, jednak on ciągle wydawał się przerażony.

- Nie mówiłeś ostatnio, tu cytuję, „Mam dość tych jebanych kawałków szmat!"...? Człowieku, to wygląda jakby miało Cię zmiażdżyć! Nie będę tego wiązał!

- Oj tam, to było dawno i nie prawda, a w ogóle to miał wtedy przyjść Asato, ten gruby no, wiesz jak go nie znoszę, jest obleśny! Zły humor miałem. Ale Aominecchi, zobacz jakie ma śliczne łańcuszki w kolorze starego złota, tu, z boku! I spójrz na te cuuuuudne zatrzaski z przodu!

- Kise, przestań sparklić. I paplać. - Przerażenie szybko przeszło w irytację. - To tylko ciuszek a ty jarasz się jakby to była walizka wypełniona hajsem. Jeszcze jedno słowo o tych twoich fatałaszkach a zwariuję. - Aominecchi ułożył się wygodnie na kanapie, rozpościerając ramiona na oparciu. Wredziol, ale i tak wiedziałem że będzie mi pomagał. Uśmiechnął się szarmancko i cicho zapytał. - A więc co z tym obiecanym buziakiem?

[ 3 os. - Tetsuya ]

_Kuroko..._

Słyszy swoje imię. Głos jest cichy, ciepły i znajomy, ale nie wie do kogo należy.

_Kuroko. Kuroko._ _Kuroko._

Szept z każdym powtórzeniem staje się coraz głośniejszy. Ma ochotę odpowiedzieć, jednak nie wie jak wydobyć ze swego gardła dźwięk.

_Kuroko Kuroko Kuroko Kuroko Kuroko Kuroko..._

Nagle przypomina sobie do kogo należy głos. Mimowolnie uśmiecha się z czułością i otwiera w końcu oczy, z lubością przyglądając się jego twarzy.

_Kuroko!_

Kagami. Taiga. Tak właśnie chce odpowiedzieć, jednak coś go powstrzymuje. Szczytuje wraz ze swoim partnerem, nie wydobywa jednak z siebie żadnego odgłosu, w przeciwieństwie do hałaśliwego jak zwykle rudowłosego. Jego włosy sklejone są potem, oczy rozbiegane i zamglone, oddech chrapliwy. Kuroko czuje pewien rodzaj satysfakcji że właśnie seks z nim doprowadza go do takiego stanu. Kagami jest jego stałym klientem od dobrych kilku lat, między nimi zdążyła się więc wytworzyć więź przypominająca przyjaźni. Kuroko z rozczuleniem targa jego krótkie włosy, ponownie uśmiechając się pod nosem. Kagami przyciska go do swojej klatki piersiowej, przeciągając się przy okazji z zadowoleniem.

[ 3 os. - Kazunari ]

Po butach są nogi.

Takao chichocze gdy ta myśl pojawia się w jego głowie. Idzie wzdłuż tych nad wyraz długich nóg ubranych w czarne, sztruksowe spodnie. Po spodniach nadchodzi czas na pogniecioną koszulę w zielono-białą kratę, dłoń z zabandażowanymi palcami, długą szyję i czerwoną od krwi spływającej z rozciętego łuku brwiowego twarz, obok której leżą połamane okulary. Takao cmoka cicho z niezadowoleniem i chwyta chłopaka za nadgarstek zabandażowanej dłoni. Przysiada obok niego i obmacuje kieszenie, okazują się jednak puste. Przekrzywia głowę zmartwiony, jednak po chwili uśmiecha się, chwytając go pod pachami. _To robi się ciekawe._

[ 3 os. - Shougo ]

- Boisz się pająków? - Nijimura pieści białą jak mleko skórę Haizakiego opuszkami palców, ledwie ją muskając. Jego delikatny dotyk pozostawia na ciele chłopaka gęsią skórę w miejscach, gdzie choć na chwilę zagościły palce Nijimury.

- Nie. Po prostu ich nie lubię. - Brunet śmieje się cicho i zahacza ostrymi paznokciami o plecy Haizakiego. Ten drży lekko, nie będąc gotowym na tak nagłą zmianę.

- Dlaczego? Masz z nimi traumatyczne wspomnienia, czy coś w tym stylu? - Haizaki zastanawia się, cóż innego mu pozostaje? Odpowiada po chwili, w momencie gdy Nijimura zaczyna leniwie zlizywać z jego karku wciąż świeże krople potu.

- To nie to. Niektórzy boją się ciemności. Nie muszą mieć do tego powodu, po prostu czują się niepewnie, nie mogąc polegać na swoich oczach. Czują się bezbronni, ogarnia ich niepewność, nie wiedzą czy zaraz nie ziści się ich najgorszy koszmar, w chwili w której nie będą w stanie się obronić z powodu swojej słabości. To można nazwać strachem. Natomiast jeśli chodzi o pająki, mogę powiedzieć że odczuwam przy nich dyskomfort, szczególnie przy tych jadowitych, ale czy jest to strach? - Haizaki mruczy z zadowoleniem gdy Nijimura podgryza jego ucho.

- A więc boisz się ciemności? - pyta, prostując się na łóżku. Haizaki przewraca oczyma.

- Nie. Ciemność jest dużo lepsza od światła. A teraz powiedz mi czego ty się boisz, co? - Nijimura śmieje się w głos.

- Czego ja się boję? Pomyślmy... - Haizaki odwraca się na plecy i Nijimura jest w stanie zobaczyć teraz większość pozostawionych przez siebie znamion. Spogląda na każde z nich, czując przyjemne ciepło. Każda malinka, każde ugryzienie, każdy siniak, każda blizna, każda brocząca krwią rana, każdy skrawek bladej skóry - to wszystko jest jego. Z czułością głaszcze dość już stare sińce na szyi Haizakiego i odpowiada od niechcenia. - Ciebie.

[ Ryouta ]

- Hej Kiziumiziu, widziałeś gdzieś bandaże? - Takaocchi radośnie wchodzi do mojego pokoju. W sumie trzeba było zamknąć drzwi na klucz. Klient odwraca się w jego stronę ze zdziwieniem i już ma coś powiedzieć, gdy chwytam go pod brodę i przyciągam do namiętnego pocałunku. Za jego plecami wskazuję Takaocchiemu szafkę, w której zawsze trzymam apteczkę. Chłopak uśmiech się wesoło i podchodzi do niej dziarskim krokiem, nie zamykając nawet drzwi. On to się nigdy nie nauczy. Chwyta za uchwyt i ciągnie w swoja stronę, jednak bez skutku. Klient odrywa się od moich ust, jęcząc przeciągle.

- Mocniej, mocniej! - mruczę, korzystając z okazji. - Musisz ciągnąć mocniej, zacina się! - Takao radzi sobie w końcu i z rozmarzonym uśmiechem wychodzi, trzaskając drzwiami.

[ 3 os. - Kazunari ]

- ...no i tak to właśnie było, potem chciałem sprawdzić czy nie masz przy sobie dowodu ale wygląda na to że Ci zajumali i nie wiedziałem jak się nazywasz i gdzie mieszkasz, więc jakoś przytargałem Cię tu, nie musisz za bardzo dziękować, potem poszedłem do Kise po bandaże ale okazało się że nie miał żadnych, pewnie Haizaki mu podkradał więc użyłem tych którymi miałeś owinięte palce, w ogóle to gościu, po co ty bandażujesz palce jak nic na nich nie ma, tylko ludziom nadzieję robisz...

- Kim ty właściwie do cholery jesteś? - Midorima Shintarou, bo tak właśnie miał na imię chłopak, przemówi po raz pierwszy od ponad dwudziestu minut swojej pełnej świadomości.

- Oho. Ładnie to tak się wyrażać? - Takao uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie. - Nazywam się Takao Kazunari. A ty?

- Shintarou Midorima. Co ja...

- Ach, Shin-chan! Świetnie, po prostu idealnie! Masz może ochotę coś zjeść? Ciągle wyglądasz blado, przyniosę Ci coś, dobra? Tylko mi się stąd nie ruszaj, wracam za chwilę. - Nim Midorima zdążył choć otworzyć usta i domagać się dalszych wyjaśnień, drzwi zatrzasnęły się za brunetem. Chłopak opadł na górę poduszek, wzdychając ciężko i łapiąc się za obolałą głowę.

[ 3 os. - Shuuko]

- Nie kapuję. - Haizaki prycha z oburzeniem. - Chyba dałeś mi wystarczająco powodów, by było odwrotnie, co nie? - W jego głosie gości ironia.

- Tak, to prawda. Ty boisz się mnie, ja boje się Ciebie. Jest więc po równo. Czy nie jest to w porządku? - Nijimura bawi się srebrnymi włosami Haizakiego, z rozbawieniem wychwytując w jego szarych oczach kompletne niezrozumienie.

- Dlaczego się mnie boisz? - pyta cicho, splatając ich palce. Nijimura unosi je do ust i całuje nadgarstek kochanka.

- Jakby to określić? Ja lubię zadawać ból. Ty lubisz go przyjmować, ale nie przyznałbyś się nigdy że lubisz go tylko wtedy, gdy zadaje Ci go ja... - Haizaki chce zaprzeczyć, jednak stalowy wzrok Nijimury nie pozwala mu się odezwać.

- Różnimy się. Ja nigdy nie będę w stanie zrozumieć Ciebie i twoich pobudek. Nie zrozumiem dlaczego pozwalasz mi na to wszystko. Tak samo ty nigdy nie zrozumiesz mnie. Właśnie dlatego się Ciebie boję. Jesteś dla mnie kompletnie nieprzewidywalny. Właśnie dlatego... - Nijimura delikatnie muska wargi Haizakiego. - Właśnie dlatego Cię kocham. Należysz do mnie. - Tyle gwarantuje mu wypełnione pieniędzmi rodziców konto bankowe. Haizaki unosi się na łokciach.

- Jeny. Naprawdę sądzisz że jestem aż tak naiwny żeby Ci uwierzyć? - pyta, zagryzając dolną wargę.

- Nie sądzę. Ja po prostu wiem. - W oczach Nijimury płonie ogień.

- Heeej, Shou, znowu piszecie z Shuusiem kiepskie scenariusze do pornosów, czy to tak na poważnie? - Takao opiera się o mahoniową ramę ich łóżka.

- Ty się naprawdę kurwa nudzisz, co nie? - Haizaki nie patrzy mu w oczy, w przeciwieństwie to rozbawionego do granic możliwości Nijimury.

- Czego? - pyta gniewnie, siadając na łóżku ze skrzyżowanymi nogami.

- Masz jakieś bandaże? W sumie to już nie potrzebuję ale jestem ciekaw czy podkradałeś je Kisiuni.

[ Daiki ]

- Aominecchi, jak Ci się podoba? - zakładanie tego czegoś było męczarnią. Ten pojeb, Kise, zdążył cztery razy zmienić decyzje na temat swej namiętnej miłości bądź dogłębnej nienawiści do gorsetów, za każdym razem prosząc przy okazji żebym zasznurował jeszcze trochę mocniej. Jeszcze kilka takich próśb, a byłbym skory stwierdzić że powoli zmienia się w Haizakiego. Ale mimo całej mojej niechęci do tej części garderoby, musiałem przyznać że Kise wyglądał w nim olśniewająco.

- Jest okej. - odpowiedziałem, drapiąc się po karku.

- Ale dlaczego tylko „okej"? - usta Kise wygięły się w podkówkę, a on sam wyglądał jak kupka nieszczęść. Nie mogłem się z nim nie podroczyć.

- No wiesz...lepiej by wyglądał gdybyś miał tych kilka kilogramów mniej... - szybko uchyliłem się przed pierwszym, szybującym w moją stronę ciężkim przedmiotem. Chwila nieuwagi i oberwałbym lampą, Jezu...

- Kise, spokojnie, to był tylko żart! - zareagowałem szybko, z dłońmi w powietrzu. - Jesteś idealny. A gorset wygląda na tobie pięknie. Pasi?

Kise pokiwał twierdząco głową.

- A teraz pomóż mi zdjąć to cholerstwo. - Powiedział, odwracając się do mnie tyłem. Korzystając z okazji wymknąłem się na korytarz. No chyba go w końcu pojebało. Na zewnątrz zderzyłem się z gachem Tetsu.

- Joł, Bakagami.

- Ahomine. Cóż za spotkanie.

[ Taiga ]

Pożegnałem się z Kuroko i wyszedłem na korytarz, gdzie zderzyłem się z gachem Kise. Uroczo.

- Joł, Bakagami.

- Ahomine. Cóż za spotkanie. - Aomine objął mnie ramieniem i rzucił konspiracyjnym szeptem.

- Masz może ochotę na grzdylka?

- Jeśli masz na myśli alkohol, to powinieneś sam się domyślić jak brzmi moja odpowiedź. - odparłem z uśmiechem, po czym skierowaliśmy się do baru na górze.

[ Daiki ]

- No, Kagami, co dziś tak wcześnie? Kuroko ma okres czy co? - Zagadnąłem, chwytając oburącz kufel piwa. Było naprawdę dobre, żadne szczyny które można dostać w pobliskich barach, ten jednak taki nie był. Nieźle oświetlony, czysty i pełen ludzi. W końcu pozory zachowane muszą być, gliny często tu wpadały i nie zawsze tylko dla darmowych wizyt. „Lupanar" był nielegalny, gdyby granatowi mieli powody żeby sprawdzić budynek dokładniej, bez problemu znaleźliby tylne wejście prowadzące prosto do burdelu. Właśnie dlatego lokal, który był dla niego przykrywką miał jedną z lepszych reputacji w Tokio, a jak. Na maleńkiej scenie stała Sayuri, pulchna szatynka całkiem pokaźnego wzrostu i wyła coś do mikrofonu. W dniach w których zmieniała ją wysoka blondyna, Nami, Yuri zarabiała na siebie dodatkową kasę razem z nami. Była jedną z pierwszych osób które zapoczątkowały tą cholerną modę na gorsety. Gdy zauważyła że na nią patrzę, mrugnęła do mnie z uśmiechem i zaintonowała.

_Hollywood whore, passed out on the floor, I'm sorry but the party's over._

Wredna mała suka. Za to ją właśnie lubiłem.

- Pff. Twoje poczucie humoru z dnia na dzień robi się coraz gorsze. Mówi że dziś jest...zajęty. - Powiedział wymijająco, po chwili zmieniając temat. - Ej, ta piosenka...nie jest chyba zbyt adekwatna do tego miejsca, nie...?

- Sądzę że wręcz przeciwnie. Idź i powiedz to Yuri, jestem ciekaw co Ci na to odpowie.

_She found out she's got no soul, but it really doesn't bother her._

_- _Yuri...to ta lesbijka od gorsetów? Kise musi być jej wielkim fanem.

_- _Biseksualna. I tak, miesiąc temu wyżebrał autograf. Autograf, czaisz? - Kagami zaśmiał się cicho, po czym spojrzał na mnie ze zdziwieniem.

_- _Skąd wiesz że biseksualna?

_Throwing a fit, making a scene, like no tomorrow! _

- Ptaszek mi o tym zaćwierkał. Oczywiście jeśli wiesz o co mi chodzi._  
_- Jesteś ohydny.

- Nawet już się pochwalić nie można? Nieźle posługuje się językiem, chociaż kilka kilogramów mniej by jej nie zaszkodziło...

- Weź przestań. I skończ z tym tekstem, wiele Ci raczej nie da.

- Jak na świętoszka znalazłeś sobie ciekawe miejsce do chlania, nie dziw się że rozmowa schodzi na te tematy.

_The cameras are gone and nobody screams. She couldn't survive her fifteen minutes of fame._

- Nie jestem świętoszkiem.

- Ta. Nie jesteś też pedałem jak połowa populacji „Lupanaru". Po co się okłamywać?

_Don't let the door hit ya where the good lord split ya honey._

_- _Błagam Cię, znajdź sobie jakiś inny temat...na przykład Kise i jego gorsety. Ile ich już ma? Dwanaście? Trzynaście? Wybacz, pogubiłem się. - Irytujący idiota.

- Czternaście. A dla twojej wiadomości wcale nie nosi ich bo chce. Przynajmniej nie nosił...

- To czemu je nosi?

- A czemu Kuroko je nosi? Rozkaz z góry. - Wychyliłem kufel i przełknąłem pozostały mi złoty płyn.

- Panie, daj pan wódki, dwa razy, z tym tu na trzeźwo nie pogadasz. - Mruknąłem w stronę barmana. Kagami przewrócił oczami, ale powiedział tylko że spoko jeśli ja stawiam. Jemu też się już coś chyba pojebało.

[ Tetsuya ]

_- _Właściwie, Kurokocchi, dlaczego mi pomagasz? Kagamicchi zrobił coś nie tak? - Kise zapytał cicho, na chwilę uwalniając prawą dłoń i ocierając kropelki potu z czoła.

- No wiesz, ja mam teoretycznie powód, ale ty...? - Uśmiechnąłem się samymi kącikami ust.

- Och, Kagami – kun nic nie zrobił. Po prostu sądzę że to może być zabawne. - Kise przyjrzał mi się z ciekawością i wybuchnął niekontrolowanym śmiechem.

- Kurokocchi, naprawdę jesteś niebywale okrutny!

[ Taiga ]

- Aomine Daiki. Co ja tu do chuja robię, przerośnięta pizdo? - Pierwszą rzeczą którą zobaczyłem po przebudzeniu była murzyńska pyta. Niezbyt przyjemny widok, niezbyt przyjemna reakcja. Zjeb, najpewniej obudzony moim wcześniejszym wrzaskiem, najspokojniej w świecie przetarł oczy, ziewnął, przeciągnął się i... złapał za głowę, wyjąc boleśnie.

- Ło kurwa, kiedy i gdzie była ta zajebista biba której za chuj nie pamiętam...? - Westchnąłem z irytacją, czując że moja głowa również lada chwilę pęknie. - Ciszej kurwa.

- ...Kagami Taiga. Co ty tu do chuja robisz...? I dlaczego leżysz nago...w moim łóżku... - Aomine powoli orientował się w sytuacji, w przeciwieństwie do mnie. Nieco zdziwiony przyjrzałem się własnej sylwetce i z przerażeniem odkryłem że mój murzyn mówi prawdę. Szybko okryłem się cienką kołdrą i zacinając się zacząłem niezwykle inteligentne zdanie. - J...jj...j-aa...cc-o...he?

[ Daiki ]

Wygląda na to że wódki było odrobinę za dużo.

Nigdy nie sądziłem że kiedykolwiek powiem coś podobnego o alkoholu. „Za dużo..."

Ale najwyraźniej tyle go właśnie było. Bo gdyby było jej „za mało", zawsze mógłbym wyciągnąć zapasową butelkę którą Kise trzyma u siebie, w szafce obok apteczki. Czasem spotykam tam Haizakiego, ale wie że nie wolo mu tykać mojej wódki i odchodzi tylko z bandażami. Znaczy to nie do końca moja wódka, ale chuj. A gdyby było w sam raz...

...gdyby było w sam raz nie znalazłbym się w takiej sytuacji.

- Dobra, pedałku...

- Nie nazywaj mnie tak.

- Dobra, waginosceptyku. Słucha mnie uważnie. Nic się nigdy nie wydarzyło. Nic nie wiesz. Ja nic nie wiem. Wnioski są proste, nikt nic nie wie. A już szczególnie Kise i Tetsu. Rozumiemy się?

- Jak najbardziej.

- Super. To teraz odwróć się i połóż na brzuchu.

- ...co kurwa?

- Odwróć się na brzuch. Chcę sprawdzić czy... no wiesz...

- Nie. Nie, nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie. Nie będzie mi byle mudżyn w dupie grzebać. Poza tym – skąd do tego pustego łba wpadła Ci pomysł że to ty...a nie że...ja...

- Pff. Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. To oczywiście że to mój chujaszek był w tobie. Nie ma innej opcji.

- Nic takiego się nie wydarzyło! A jeśli to miałoby się wydarzyć to to mój, jak to mówisz „chujaszek" byłby w tobie!

- A wcale że nie!

- A wcale że tak!

- A wcale że nie!

- A wcale że tak!

- No to może się przekonamy, he, bystrzaku!?

- Z miłą chęcią udowodnię Ci że...

- Ta. Koniec tej gadki-szmatki. Aominecchi, jeszcze jedno słowo a to my będziemy musieli poważnie porozmawiać... - W otwartych drzwiach pokoju, z otaczającą ich aurą grozy, stali Kise i Tetsu. W ramionach trzymali nasze ubrania, ale ani ja, ani Bakagami nie powiedzieliśmy ani słowa, pokornie schylając głowy. Po cichutku postanowiłem sobie że w burdelu już więcej nie piję.

[ 3 os. - Sayuri ]

Sayuri szła do domu.

Jak jedna z niewielu pracownic „Lupanaru" go miała. Był zawsze wesoły, ciepły i przepełniony. Jej rodzice już nie żyli, wypadki chodzą po ludziach, szczególnie gdy ludzie są spici i w posiadaniu samochodu. Miała jednak czterech uroczych braci który zawsze witali ją z otwartymi ramionami. Nie nawracali jej. Nie robili wyrzutów. Nie oceniali. To przynajmniej próbowali udawać, a Yuri próbowała udawać że w to wierzy. Nie potrafiła uwolnić się ze świata nocy, seksu, adrenaliny, odrobiny niebezpieczeństwa...wiedziała że połowa jej „dobrych przyjaciółek" dałaby pokroić wszystkich swoich najbliższych aby móc, tak jak ona, odejść w każdej chwili. Yuri była jednak związana z Lupanarem, zadymionymi pokojami, miękkimi łóżkami, płochliwymi lub pożądliwymi spojrzeniami...w pewien sposób zdawała sobie sprawę z tego jak bardzo jest głupia, jednak podobnie jak udawała że nie widzi zawiedzionych spojrzeń braci, tak samo udawała że nie widzi w czym zakopuje się pod samą szyję. Dziewczyna nieznacznie przyśpieszyła kroku, szczelnie opatulając się szalem. Może o tej porze nie było to zbyt bezpieczne, jednak postanowiła że ostatni etap drogi pokona piechotom. Gdy niebo ciemniało, a ludzie chowali się w swoich małych, ciasnych pokoikach Sayuri czuła się najswobodniej. Nieograniczona przez innych, samotna jednostka poruszająca się bez woli motłochu. Trochę jak marionetka z odciętymi sznurkami, która sprzeciwiając się prawą stwórcy postanowiła wyruszyć we własną drogę. Szła, całkowicie rozmarzona, czując się tak lekka, jakby była wypełniona tylko otaczającym ją powietrzem. Szła tak, dopóki nie zobaczyła jego.

Mizernego chłopca, tak sądziła że chłopca, w ciemno zgadując po posturze, siedzącego w obdartych ubraniach pod mijanym prze nią blokowiskiem. Bez zastanowienia podeszła do niego i chwyciła za wychudzone ramie.

- Hej, mały. Obudź się. - Działała całkowicie instynktownie, tak naprawdę nawet nie myśląc. Po prostu potrząsała jego kościstym ramieniem, wiedząc że nie może go tak zostawić. Chłopiec otworzył oczy i spojrzał na nią bez wyrazu swoimi niezwykłymi, dwukolorowymi tęczówkami.

[ Atsushi ]

- Yuri - neechan? Co się dzieje? Kim jest ten chłopiec? - Głos Yuu - china był trochę zdenerwowany, więc wszyscy wstaliśmy ze swoich miejsc i ruszyliśmy w jego stronę. Yuu – chin stał w korytarzu razem z Yuri – chin i jakimś rudym dzieciakiem. Teru – chin zaśmiał się cicho na widok miny Yuu – china, ale podobnie jak ja i Fumio – chin nic nie powiedział, czekając aż nee-san się odezwie.

- No cześć chłopcy! - Nee-san uśmiechnęła się ciepło i zaczęła zdejmować buty. Stojący obok niej chłopiec najwyraźniej nie wiedział jak się zachować, ba, pewnie nawet nie wiedział gdzie jest. Rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu i lekkim niepokojem lustrował nas wzrokiem. Trudno mu się było jednak dziwić, mimo moich 208 centymetrów wzrostu nie byłem tam najwyższym, chłopiec musiał się czuć jak otoczony przez gigantów. Nee-chan poklepała go przyjaźnie po ramieniu, na co on wzdrygnął się lekko. - To jest Seijuurou. Jest w wieku Atsushiego. Znalazłam go dziś na ulicy. Możemy go zatrzymać, prawda?

[ Riko ]

- Całkiem nieźle jak na dziwkę z rynsztoku. Kasa leży na stole.

Drzwi trzasnęły, chwiejąc się w framudze. Riko zakryła ramiona białym prześcieradłem, kurczowo wbijając w nie paznokcie. Chwiejnie podeszła do niskiego stolika do kawy i szybko przeliczyła pieniądze. 1000 jenów. Nawet nie połowa ustanowionej wcześniej stawki. Riko odłożyła pieniądze na bok i usiadła przy stoliku. Jej długie paznokcie zsunęły się w prześcieradła i boleśnie wbijały w nagą skórę. Zdała sobie sprawę że będzie musiała zrobić to dziś jeszcze raz, inaczej nie będzie miała jak zapłacić rachunków. Z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia dobiegł ją cichy płacz, jednak nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Z roztargnieniem przeczesała włosy palcami i chwyciła za telefon.

[ Shintarou ]

- Rozumiesz już wszystko, Shin-chan? - Takao, bowiem tak nazywał się ten dziwak zajadał się w najlepsze ramen które rzekomo miał dać mnie.

- Nie nazywaj mnie tak. Rozumiem. Oczywiście że rozumiem, przecież jestem lekarzem! - Takao zaśmiał się cicho. - Co Cię tak cieszy?

- Nic, nic, po prostu...Shin-chan, jesteś taki pocieszny gdy próbujesz ukryć rumieniec za poprawianiem okularów.

- J...ja się nie rumienię! - syknąłem, zaciskając palce na oprawkach. Takao parsknął śmiechem.

- Oj, myślisz że Cie zjem? - Takao nachylił się nade mną, zbliżając z każdą chwilą. Poczułem jak moje serce niebezpiecznie przyśpiesz gdy oparł głowę o moim ramieniu, po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic usiadł obok, zrzucając na mnie część swojego ciężaru.

- Ja...rozumiem że jesteś...kurtyzaną, ale...

- Dziwką. - przerwał mi, zwracając w moją stronę stalowe spojrzenie. - Nazywajmy rzeczy po imieniu. - Nie wiedziałem co odpowiedzieć, kontynuowałem więc po prostu wcześniejszą wypowiedź. - ...ale uważam że...mogę Ci zaufać. Pomogłeś mi wtedy i nie zostawiłeś mnie i...

- Miło było mi Cię poznać, Shin-chan. - Takao uśmiechnął się do mnie ze szczerą radością. - Uważaj na siebie następnym razem.

Ten uśmiech miał w sobie coś niezwykłego. Niewinny i słodki, zupełnie nie pasujący do zawodu chłopaka.

- Mhm. - odparłem jedynie, opierając brodę o czubek jego głowy. - Czy to była delikatna aluzja że mam sobie iść?

[ 3 os. - Satsuki ]

- No ale Satsuki-senpaaaaai! Dlaczego nie chcesz iść ze mną na lody? - Sayuri zrobiła smutną minkę i tupnęła nogą.

- Przecież możesz iść! Wiem że już na dziś skończyłaś! - Momoi związała włosy w luźny koński ogon na czubku głowy i założyła błękitną, workowatą bluzę, choć trochę ukrywającą jej kobiece kształty. Uśmiechnęła się do Sayuri przepraszająco.

- Wybacz, Yuri – chan. Dziś naprawdę jestem zajęta.

- No ale cz...? - Zaczęła dziewczyna, jednak Satsuki zdążyła już wymknąć się na zewnątrz. Ruszyła przez ulicę raźnym krokiem, rozmyślając o wcześniejszej rozmowie z Yuri. Dziewczyna była typem dość samolubnej idiotki o naprawdę dobrym sercu. Miała już 26 lat a ciągle zachowywała się jak nastolatka. Wczorajszej nocy wywołała u siebie w domu niemałe poruszenie, przyprowadzając włóczęgę. W końcu jej najstarszy brat zgodził się, żeby chłopak u nich prze jakiś czas przebywał, jednak było to skutkiem tylko i wyłącznie potężnego deszczu łez. Chłopiec był w jej wieku, tak samo jak i w wieku najmłodszego brata Yuri, Atsushiego i był od niego o całe 35 centymetrów niższy. Ważył jedynie 48 kilo, szybko stał się więc „ofiarą" rodzinnego dokarmiania. Satsuki zachichotała cicho na samą myśl o zazwyczaj walczących o posiłek braciach oddających najlepsze kątki dopiero co poznanemu chłopcu.

Ostatnie latarni zostały już daleko za nią, a w nozdrza uderzył przykry odór szczyn, fekaliów, potu i bóg wie czego jeszcze. Na szczęście przed wyjściem spakowała szpilki do torby i spokojnie manewrowała po brudnym chodziku w krótkich trampkach. To była inna część miasta. Wesołe światła zniknęły, tłum przerzedził się, zamiast muzyki rozbrzmiewały pijackie krzyki i śmiechy, domy były małe i nędzne. Co jakiś czas zza poszarzałych firanek spoglądały na nią czyjeś przestraszone oczy, a z zaułków dobiegały rozradowane głosy. Momoi mimowolnie przyspieszyła kroku, jeszcze kilka metrów...

...z westchnieniem ulgi położyła dłoń na klamce i pociągnęła do siebie. Szybko znalazła się w środku i zamknęła drzwi na klucz. Zawsze tych ostatnich kilku metrów bała się najbardziej. Znała slumsy od dawna, jednak nienawidziła zapuszczać się tam po zmroku, szczególnie samotnie.

- Riko? - zawołała w stronę salonu. - Jesteś tam?

[ 3 os. - Seijuurou ]

- Sei-chin, jesz za mało.

- Zdecydowanie za mało.

- Maleńko.

- To może jeszcze dokładka?

- Spróbuj trochę tego purée z groszku, jest naprawdę dobre.

- Jeny, jaki ty jesteś chudy...

- Yuri-chan, nie mów tego takim tonem. To odrażające.

- Tam od razu odrażające...

- Biedak, w koszuli Atsushiego wygląda jak w namiocie.

- Na pewno nie chcesz pożyczyć ode mnie żadnej bluzy, Sei-chan? Myślę że mogłabym znaleźć jakąś w...nieco jaśniejszym odcieniu różu...na pewno znalazłabym jakiś fiolet, może jednak...?

- Nee-san, przecież to chłop z krwi i kości, nie będzie łaził w damskich ciuszkach.

- Tak, poza tym jutro z rana pojedziemy mu coś kupić, do tego czasu Sei-kun przetrzyma, czyż nie?

Seijuurou przyglądał się piątce osób znajdujących się w pokoju. Nie rozumiał ich. Siedzieli razem, wykłócając się o bzdury, rozmawiając i śmiejąc, co chwilę zwracając się w jego stronę z życzliwością, nie oczekując jednak odpowiedzi. Zachowywali się jakby znali go od bardzo, bardzo dawna. Jakby był częścią rodziny. Seijuurou wiedział jednak, że nigdy nią nie będzie. Od niechcenia przeniósł wzrok na najmłodszego z nich, Atsushiego. Jako jedyny nie odzywał się, żując powoli kawałek przed chwilą ukrojonego ciasta. Zauważył spojrzenie Seijuurou i sennie przekrzywił głowę. Ułożył się na skrzyżowanych ramionach, a jego włosy zaczęły łaskotać policzek chłopaka. - Sei-chin, chcesz moją truskawkę?


End file.
